villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charles Meachum
Senator Charles Meachum is the main antagonist of the 2007 movie Shooter. He is the corrupt Senator of Montana and head of a consortium of American corporate oil interests. He was played by Ned Beatty who is known for voicing Tortoise John and Lotso. In the movie Shortly before the events of the movie, Meachum ordered forces of the US military to kill an entire village in Eritrea because a pipeline was about to be build on the location and the townspeople did not want to move. It was a secret operation led by Colonel Johnson, and the US government was not informed. When the Archbishop of Ethiopia is killed during the President's speech in Philadelphia, it appears that the assassin missed the president and accidently killed the Archbishop, although the Archbishop was the real target as he wanted to tell the president about the genocide commited on Meachum's order in Eritrea three years ago. During the raid on Sczerbiak's ranch, Swagger is told that Senator Meachum is the man behind Johnson and that he is a member of a conglomerate which ruthlessly wipes out any person who stands in their way, as in Eritrea. After Johnsons soldiers fail to kill Swagger, he meets with Meachum to report his failure. When Meachum is told, he states that he is beginning to think that Johnson was the wrong man for the job. During their conversation, Meachum states that theres always someone thinking different and that this man has to be killed. While his phone call with Johnson, Swagger reveals that he has recorded his conversation with the assassin Sczerbiak and has proof for Johnson's and Meachum's involvement in Eritrea. Because Johnson has kidnapped Sarah, they arrange a meeting on a mountain peak. Meachum arrives after Johnson, onboard a helicopter. He shows Johnson that he is obviously not happy to be there, this meaning that Swagger found out about his involvment. When a man supposed to be Swagger arrives from a distance, he gets shot by a sniper hidden in the snow. Meachum and Johnson are both relieved, believing Swagger to be dead but are then proven wrong when Johnson's sniper gets shot himself. The supposed Swagger rises again and is revealed as Nick Memphis, who wore a bullet proof west. Swagger then comes out of the Snow and joins the men. Memphis searches the two men and takes their weapons and throws them into the snow. Sarah picks up Meachum's gun and shoots Johnson's henchmen, who raped her previously. Meachum then walks to Swagger and tells him that with his unique skills, he could work for him. When Swagger is clearly apalled, Meachum states that the work is done anyways, it could as well be Swagger who would get paid for it. Swagger then takes out the recording about Eritrea and burns it, as as long as the recording exists, people would die for it and Swagger would not be safe. He states that now he is only a man who lives in the hills with to many guns and gets on his knees as FBI helicopters arrive on the scene. Meachum, clearly satisfied, then walks to his helicopter and leaves the scene. During Swagger's hearing before the Department of Justice, it is noted that Senator Meachum was not able to attend. Despite Swagger's innocence being proven, both Meachum and Johnson walk out scot-free since their crimes are outside of American jurisdiction, much to Swagger's dismay. In the night of Swagger's release, Johnson, Meachum and their associates celebrate in a house in the wild. Meachum drunkenly imitates the attorney, then tells Johnson about a new task in Equador, where he will once again kill locals who interfere with Meachum's plans. Johnson says that the problem is solvable, just as one of the guards gets sniped and falls on the table. Johnson jumps up and deduces that Swagger is here, but Swagger kills Johnson by shooting him behind the throat. Meachum drops on the floor, ordering his remaining associate to put out the lights. After this is done, Meachum tells associate to get his car, but Swagger blows it up at the same moment. Swagger then kills the remaining men and the associate as he enters the house. With his patience worn out following the deaths of Johnson and his men, Meachum fearfully tells Swagger to hold for a moment. Getting back in his chair, Meachum angrily asks Swagger if he has lost his mind, reminding him that he is still a Senator of the United States. Though Swagger agrees with him on this, he shoots Meachum in the face nonetheless, killing him for good. Swagger then creates a gas leak and with the chimney burning blows up the entire house. Gallery JohnsonMeachum.png|Johnson and Meachum discuss Swagger JohnsonMeachumPeak.png|Meachum and Johnson await Swagger MeachumEvilGrin.png|Meachum revealing his superiority MeachumDrunk.png|Meachum drunkenly impersonates the judge JohnsonMeachumCelebrate.png|Meachum and Johnson celebrate their victory MeachumAfraid.png|Meachum cowering on the floor as Swagger kills Johnson and the rest of his men MeachumDead.png|Meachum shot to his death by Swagger Trivia * At the time of his death, he had served six terms as Senator. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Non-Action Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Cowards Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Rich Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:War Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Big Bads Category:Crime Lord